


Distance

by PrisiaLex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisiaLex/pseuds/PrisiaLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes: It takes two to tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Important things to remember:
> 
> \- Originally posted as an imagine on DeerHeart.
> 
> \- The original pairing was: Chanyeol and OC. But I wanted to make it ChanBaek so I tweaked it. 
> 
> \- Not beta'd so grammar mistakes are present.

Distance was once the reason why their relationship remained intact. It served as a pillar of strength and a motivation to keep the relationship going despite all the reasons to give up.

But, unfortunately, it also became the reason why the other half gave up and succumb himself into the temptation of another man.

Baekhyun was hurt; naturally that was expected. He kept a realistic perspective of their relationship--if Chanyeol cheats, it's expected. If he lies, it's expected also. And lastly, if he wants to end the relationship, then so be it. He's not the type of man to force someone into something that he didn't want to do anything with after all. 

But he was hurt nonetheless. 

In spite of all the effort, it was useless. However, Baekhyun reasoned, he can't blame him. Distance, after all, was the reason why the relationship ended. With many men and women surrounding him every day, he wasn’t surprised when he found someone he can be with. The one who fits enough to his standards (be it physically and/or mentally), and doing what he was supposed to do: supporting him, taking care of him, and basically, accompanying him whenever and wherever he wants or needs to.

But he wasn't there in the first place. 

A chat over Skype was their only communication. It served little to save the relationship, and with all the tedious questions like: "How are you?" and "What's new?" had become so overused, most people wouldn't even wonder why it ended. 

And so when his cellphone rang in the middle of the night and the words, "This is not working anymore" resounded through the speaker and the infamous tone of the dead line was heard, he laid down his phone and tried getting back to sleep. Trying not to question everything that has happened and why the relationship ended so abruptly. 

Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to give him explanation, even a single explanation would do, though it was blatantly obvious as to why it ended. He just needed to hear the exact reason why and not just because "This is not working anymore". Because nothing, in this case, hurts more than knowing from someone the real reason why it ended.

"He's with someone new," Kyungsoo tells him painfully so, guilt evident on his face, "He's with another man."

Then again, he can't do anything now, can he? The relationship had taken its toll. And with just one person wanting to keep it alive, there's a saying that goes: it takes two to tango. 


End file.
